yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan Jones
Duncan Jones, born on March 1st 1987, under the usernames LividCoffee and Lalna, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. Duncan is currently known for his Cornerstone, Civilization, Tekkit, Flux Buddies and Flux Buddies 2.0 series on his YouTube channel. Yogscast Website Summary Duncan joined the Yogscast as an artist in residence, making fantastic things in and out of Minecraft. The man behind the explosive wizard Fumblemore, Duncan very quickly became one of the most popular members of the Yogscast with his multiple Minecraft series. Trivia * Duncan played Old Peculier, Fumblemore, and Swampy Bogbeard in the Minecraft series, Shadow of Israphel. * Duncan has met the Chuckle Brothers. * Duncan has a sister named Rosie Jones, who is in a band called the Worry Dolls. * Duncan was born on March 1st, 1987. * Duncan has a degree in art. * Duncan enjoys cooking. * Duncan is over 6 feet tall (over 183 cm). * Duncan's favourite drink is cider. * Duncan is from Devon. * Duncan once tried to dye his hair blue for a week, but it turned green. * The name, "LividCoffee", came from MSN games; when Duncan signed up, it gave him a randomly generated username, which was "LividCoffee." * Duncan has smoked a banana peel before. * Duncan is dating a woman named Charlie. * Duncan was once a lifeguard. * Duncan was a graphic designer for a dairy farm before he joined the yogscast. Quotes * "This is a disaster!" * "Diamonds? Fuck yeah!" * "I'm like fucking Aragorn!" * "My god." * "Oh god, why!" * "Pretty cool." * "Dis is good." * "Ooh, I'm gonna scoop that beehive so hard." * "Oh my god, what is he doing!?" * "Weeeee! I'm going to spaaace!" * "America kinda sucks." * "Blaaddy Loads of 'em." * "You can't have a good firework display without a few deaths." * "Hell yeah." * "It's a bomb." * "Mine's in flight mode!" * "Hello and welcome back to Flux Buddies!" * "You're lying" * "Could that have been what was it? * "So, like, if I gave you some wood...heh." * "Here, I made you some wellington boots!" * "I'm gonna go sneak in their base and steal their alarm." * "Don't worry, I've got wood." * "Oh dear." * "Oh no, I fell off, FUCK!" * "Don't quit, we have science to do!" * "What. The. Fuck." * "Mmmm...delicious mother." * "I sleep like a brick." * "This is going to be awesome." * "It's well evil." * "I thought they had more nipples than that." * "It's not okay!" * "Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT." * "I am NOT taking my clothes off on the internet!" * "Was that you singing or Lyndon dying?" * "I just want to feed you!" * "For every tree we burn down we'll plant two more to burn down." * "I fucking love dinosaurs!" * "You need a fruit-fucker." * "Hello?" * "lol ur base is fuked." * "Ooohh, right in the womb." * "Wood Stinks Sticks Sticks Sticks String String Sticks Sticks String Sticks Sticks String String." * "Screw the hoe!" * "MYAR!" * "We have to breed them, then we can kill the baby." * "Hah, your dad's dead." * "Can you get this destroyer out of my vagina, please?" * "I might be a Nazi but Lewis is Hitler." * "I reckon..." * ".org is short for orgasm." * "That's not what my mother told me!" * "I'm alive! Oh, no I'm dead." * "Oh, you FUCKING DICK!" * "Nickleback's got some good songs." * "I'm gonna need a lot more rubber." * "Good job, Daisy." * "Why!?" * "It came from the skies Kim...It came from the skies." * "I was so tense, it bounced off my muscles." * "This is his blood. I can confirm it 'cause sh- I blew it out of him with a gun" Links * YouTube (1) * YouTube (2) * YouTube (3) * Twitter * Facebook * Tumblr * Reddit * Subreddit * Spreadshirt * Google+ (1) * Google+ (2) * Google+ (3) Gallery YOGSCASTDuncanCock'N'Balls.png|Duncan's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTDuncan.png|Duncan's second Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTDuncan2.png|Duncan's third Yogscast avatar. BlizzardConvention.jpg|Duncan with Sips, Turps, and Sjin. Duncan,_Sjin,_and_Sips_doing_gang_signs.jpg|Duncan with Sjin, and Sips. Lalna.jpg|Duncan's first YouTube avatar. Lalna2.jpg|Duncan's second YouTube avatar. Duncan.jpg Yogscast-duncan.png Duncan_Cartoon.jpg|Duncan as he appears in Minecraft Christmas. LividCoffee.png|Duncan's first Minecraft skin. Duncan's_New_Skin.png|Duncan's second Minecraft skin. Lalnaminecon.jpg|Duncan at the 2011 MineCon. Wac2IcU.gif|Duncan's tent. Duncan_and_machete.gif|Duncan with a machete. Duncan_TR_day.jpg CThruDunc.png|Duncan as he appears in Big Girl. Duncan-2013.png|Duncan in Civilization V. Duncan_Animated.png|Duncan as he appears in Israphel Animated. DuncanAnimated2.png|Duncan as he appears in Yogscast Animated. Duncan_diggy_diggy_hole.jpg|Duncan as he appears in Diggy Diggy Hole. YoungDuncan.jpg|Duncan when he was younger. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Duncan Jones Category:YogTowers Category:Content Producers